


Of Dons and Princes

by Enma_Eden



Series: Book of Fanfics: One Shots [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Cassandra Cain, Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Ra's al Ghul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Alfred Pennyworth, Beta Barbara Gordon, Beta Tim Drake, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Don Clark Kent, Don Ra's al Ghul, Implied Mpreg, Jason and Damian are Bruce and Ra's al Ghul's children, M/M, Mafia universe, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Stephanie Brown, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enma_Eden/pseuds/Enma_Eden
Summary: Had this and decided to get it out of my head. Was supposed to be longer than this but gods above I have no strength 😔😔Once again, beta'd by me, so🤷♀️Enjoy.🤗
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Ra's al Ghul/Bruce Wayne (Past)
Series: Book of Fanfics: One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820821
Kudos: 178





	Of Dons and Princes

**Author's Note:**

> Had this and decided to get it out of my head. Was supposed to be longer than this but gods above I have no strength 😔😔
> 
> Once again, beta'd by me, so🤷♀️ 
> 
> Enjoy.🤗

"Once again mother, I object to this."

Bruce sighed again, for what felt like the umpteenth time that night. The Omega looked into the full length mirror once more, checking if his appearance was out of order. With a nod of his head and a soft tug of the helm of his suit jacket, Bruce turned to face his eleven year old Alpha son.

"Damian," Bruce started, walking over to the scowling child, who had his arms folded. "It's high time I go out and meet someone. Socialize. I may be strong and independent, but I'm also human, and I have needs."

"But you never had a problem of being single."

"Because your father tend to either scare, maim and, very possibly, kill them." Bruce dryly said with a flat look.

Damian open his mouth to retort, but he closed his mouth a second later. Knowing who his father who, his mother was spot on.

"But _still_ mother. There's no need to seek for the attention of those Alphas, who are weak and dumb, unlike my father." The eleven year old sneered out. "You have me and Jason, and my... other... _siblings_. "

Bruce chuckled lightly at the twisted look on Damian's face. That hurt the kid to admit. Although fierce, and very overprotective and possessive, like his Alpha father, Damian was cute. But Bruce won't utter that, for fear of having a sulky Damian.

Bruce squatted and took hold of his son's cheek. "Damian," he began, a soft smile on his lips and a tender look in his eyes. "I know you want me to be with your father, but our relationship is over. Dead; a long time ago. Ra's and I... we didn't work out. And we sure possibly won't, now or even in the distant future."

Bruce gently caressed his cheek, looking softly into his eyes. "I know you're worried that he'll be the wrong Alpha for me, that he's weak, but Damian, Clark is not. In fact, he's the best I've met so far."

Damian gave him a look.

Bruce chuckled. "Apart from your father, of course."

Damian's expression reverted back to his usual scowling one. Bruce chuckled again, bopping his nose. Damian twitched his nose in cute way that had Bruce melting inside.

"Clark is one heck of an Alpha. Not only is he is gentleman, he's honest. His words are nothing but honesty. He's... cute."

"Please, mother." Damian sighed, his face pinching in disgust. "Don't start gushing like a highschool girl about your... _date_."

Bruce smiled at him. Damian sagged in defeat.

"All I ask is that he treats you like the King you are. If he doesn't, I'll report to father and make him see reasons to cut ties with Kal-El."

" _Clark_ , Dami."

Damian just looked at his Bruce with a dry and flat look.

"Mother, his name is Kal-El. Just because the Mafia Boss of Metropolis decided to pull a Princess and the Pauper doesn't mean his identity is totally forgotten. I mean, who does he think he's fooling with those glasses? And _Clark Kent_? _Really_?"

Bruce chuckled, reaching forward and placing a kiss on the boy's forehead, getting a grunt in return. Bruce ruffled his hair before getting up.

"Yes, really. Clark is a fine name, if you must know." He adjusted his cufflinks. "And Damian, Clark does treat me like a king. Clark isn't trying to court me because of my status as the "Prince of Gotham" and the connections I have with so many wealthy and powerful elites. He's trying to court me for... me. And apart from your father, no one has ever done that." Bruce smiled sadly, making Damian's scowl to deepen.

If it's one thing he and the rest of Bruce's kids hate, it's seeing Bruce upset. And when Bruce is upset, lots of people are upset and ready to kill for his smile. If Damian's father wasn't Ra's al Ghul, Damian was sure he would have been dead and buried by now, probably by either Jack, Harley, Pamela or Selina's hands. Those four adored Bruce more than anything. Not only did he meet them in their great time of need and helped them get back on their feet, he stayed with them and made sure that they became the successful people they were today. They were among the people who hate to see Bruce's golden heart being manipulated by assholes.

Damian blinked, bringing himself back to the present.

"Clark, the gentleman that he is, buys me flowers with various meanings every single day. It's honestly sweet." Bruce chuckled. "Just, try to give Clark the benefit of doubt. This is our first official date and if this works, then I'll officially accept his courting proposal."

Damian heaved a sigh. "Fine. For you mother."

Bruce grinned at him.

"But if he hurts you..."

"Damian, your father and siblings are first in line to demand for his head. And knowing your aunts and uncles, his remaining carcass is their's for taking. His death will be either quick or slow." Bruce snorted.

With one last look in the mirror, Bruce and Damian went downstairs. They met Alfred, who gave the two a gentle smile. The Beta met them halfway, giving Bruce a once over.

"Looking dashing as always, Master Bruce."

"Thanks Al." Bruce smiled. "Where's Clark by the way?"

"Under the menacing stares of the others I'm afraid. "

Bruce blinked in confusion. "I beg your pardon?"

"Come see for yourself."

Alfred led both of them to the living room and the scene they came upon was amusing.

On a couch sat Clark, who had a bounty of flowers on his laps. The Alpha had sweat beads falling down by the side of his chin. And Bruce honestly couldn't blame him for being anxious and unsettled. Before him were Bruce's kids, looking at him with blank stares and hot glares.

Dick - who came all the way from Bludhaven once he got news that someone asked Bruce to a date - sat on the couch with a glaring Jason and behind them stood Duke and Tim, who were leaning on the couch and had their narrowed eyed stare aimed at Clark. A blanked face Cassandra sat on another couch with an equally blanked face Harper, with a seemly bored looking Stephanie and a glaring Barbara leaning on the couch behind them.

They all had their eyes on Clark, who looked awkward. I mean, who wouldn't? He was going out on a date with their mother. If looks could kill, Jason's stare would have landed him in the grave the moment he stepped foot into the manor. Just like Ra's and Damian, Jason was possessive and overprotective like his father and biological brother. Heck, out of his children, Jason was the one you should watch out for more. Him being trained by Ra's, Ra's second in command - a Slade Wilson - and Jack himself equated to a deadly killer.

Jason and Duke looked ready to jumped Clark any moment and Bruce hurried to intervene. Not only did he like the Alpha, he just changed the rug goddamn it. He didn't need blood on it, like the previous one.

"Hello Clark." Bruce said as he walked up to them.

Clark jumped up. "Bruce." He says with a smile, adjusting his glasses with one hand. "You look..." He paused, not knowing what to say as he drank in Bruce.

"Spectacular." Damian said, arms folded.

"Handsome." Stephanie added.

"Glorious." Dick added.

"That's quiet alright, Young Masters. I'm sure Master Bruce gets the gist." The Beta said in fond exasperation.

Bruce just chuckled at the grey haired butler, who calmly walked over to where the coats where hunged. He turned his eyes on Clark, who was looking at Bruce as if the Omega just hunged the stars and moon.

Bruce reached out for his tie and adjusted it a little bit. "You look handsome as always, Mr. Kent."

"El." Someone - either one of the boys - said in the background. Bruce just ignored them. And with how smitten Clark looked right now, it was clear that he didn't hear what was said.

Bruce gently brushed a rough bang from his face, also managing to break the Alpha from his thoughts.

"Here." Clark presented the flowers. "These are for you."

Bruce took them with a soft smile. "Thank you."

Clark puffed up in pride.

Bruce chuckled, giving Damian the flowers.

"Be a dear Dami, and put this in a vase for me."

Damian took them, a sigh on his lips.

"Thank you." Once again, Bruce placed a kiss on Damian head, making the boy grumble in coherently. Bruce took Clark's hand, making the Alpha blush. "Shall we leave?"

"Y- yeah." He adjusted his glasses, giving a curt nod. With a look at the kids and a nod at their direction, he and Bruce made their way to the door.

Zod, who stood by the door with Clark's coat, walked up to them and wore Clark's coat. Alfred did the same, taking his time to look over the Omega.

"Now Master Bruce, remember to be careful." Alfred began. "As only Mr. Zod will be the one accompanying you both, please refrain from drawing much trouble to yourself. The last time you got kiddnapped and hurt, it wasn't pretty."

Bruce chuckled. "I'll try my best to stay incognito, Al. Besides, I'm certain Clark will rather die than to see me hurt or kidnapped." He gave Clark a knowing look.

Clark's expression did a 360, and before them was Kal El; the esteemed and infamous Don of the Metropolis Underground. His eyes became sharper as he looked at Bruce. Bruce couldn't stop a shiver of want from running down his spine.

"Don't worry, Alfred. Death awaits anyone who tries." Clark said in a deep voice.

Alfred nodded. "I know, Mr. Kent." His lips tilted in a smile. "Now then, off you go."

With a goodbye to the kids and Alfred, Bruce and Clark, along with Zod, were off.

Alfred and the children watched them leave, the doors wide open.

Immediately the car had gone off in a distant, the kids scurried away. Damian thrusted the flowers into Alfred's as he went after his siblings.

Alfred watched on as the children made their way out of the manor in vehicles, most likely to spy on the date.

* * *

Kal El, the Don of Metropolis Underground, was happy. Who wouldn't be, especially on their wedding day.

After a year of wooing Bruce Wayne, who's publically dudded the "Prince of Gotham" and who was also the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, the Omega finally accepted his courtship proposal, and for six months, they courted. Clark got to know Bruce kids pretty well. At first they were hostel towards him - and he bonestly could blame them - they soon toned down their killer instincts towards him. Well, except for Jason and Damian. Those two still held a level of disdain towards him.

Kal looked at the laughing Bruce with love in his eyes. The Omega was talking to a Jack Napier and a Harleen Quinzel, who seemed to be the ones causing the pearls of laughter spilling from Bruce's lips.

Kal took a once over of the hall, looking for anything displaced.

Dick stood by the side of his fiance - Starfire, one of his Underground best Associates. Jason was with his boyfriend- a Roy Harper, the ward of Oliver Queen - and both of them were in a drinking competition. The rest of the Wayne children, except for Damian, just watched in amusement as their brother and his boyfriend tried to drink themselves into a stupor.

Damian was with a group of kids made up of Diana's ward, Barry's brother in law, Garfield, Victor Stone, and Trigon's daughter, Raven - who stood side by side with the youngest Wayne, who had a deep scowl on his face. But then again, when was the boy not scowling?

Damian's eyes roamed over to where he was and he waved at the boy. Damian scowl deepened, a sneer on his face, which made Kal sweatdropped. Suddenly, the kid's expression change to that of happiness, and he began walking over to him, a smile on his face.

Kal blinked in surprise. Was Damian smiling at him?

Kal felt like shedding tears of joy. A dopey smile came on his lips and he moved forward to meet the boy, but was stopped by a deep voice. A _familiar_ deep voice.

"Hello, Kal El."

 _Oh shit_.

Kal squeezed his eyes shut as he recognised who was behind him. The Don turned around and faced the one person he was dreading to meet for so long.

"Hello, Ra's al Ghul." Kal said with a strained smile.

The old Alpha inclined his head with a smirk. His green eyes stared coldly into Kal's unnaturally vivid shade of blue. His appearance was immaculate as always. His black hair with grey streaks - grey streaks which his son Jason inherited - was well groomed and slicked back. His four piece suit was in perfect ship shaped and no doubt expensive, as was the coat on his shoulders.

"I see you came."

"Of course I did." Ra's smirk widens. "Just because Bruce and I are separated doesn't mean I no longer care for him. He _is_ the Beloved mother of my children."

Kal gave a curt nod.

"Father." Damian said as he reached them. The boy walked up to Ra's, looking up at him. "You made it."

"Of course." Ra's placed a hand on his head, a small, soft smile on his lips as he stared at Damian with a soft look in his eyes. "It's your mother's big day after all."

"Hn." Damian grunted, a scowl on his face.

"Ra's. I'm surprised you decided to come."

Kal and the two al Ghuls turned and faced Bruce, who was walking over to them with Jason in tow. The twenty one year old nodded curtly at his father, who nodded back. Kal was starting to wonder if they all could speak telepathically to each other, or there's some code of speaking which he knew nothing about.

"Hello, Beloved." Ra said silky. He totally disregarded Kal's presence and took Bruce's hand and played a kiss on it.

Kal bit the inside of his cheeks to hold himself from growling out. It will do him no good if he challenged the old Alpha here and there. It will likely get him killed, and he honestly didn't want to make Bruce a widower just few hours after their wedding. Instead, he chose to smile tightly at the Alpha.

"You look beautiful my dear." Ra's said with a smile. "You're practically glowing like the midnight moon you are. Tell me my dear, are you happy?"

Bruce nodded. "Yes, I am. Kal El is the right one for me and I'm glad i was able to snatch him on time." The Omega gave Kal a grin, winking at him.

"Hm." Ra's looked into his eyes, and when he saw that the Omega was being truthful, he gave up with a sigh. "Then I wish you nothing but the best Beloved." He laid a kiss on Bruce's forehead. Before he joined the crowd to mingle, he turned to Kal and stared at him with a dead serious expression. "Know this, Kal El, and keep my words forever in the back of your mind. If you hurt Bruce in anyway, you'll live to regret it." And with that said, the Alpha walked off, Jason and Damian by his sides.

Kal couldn't help but gulp. Bruce took his hand, his eyes rolling in exasperation.

"Ignore him. He gets like this all the time." Bruce snorted. "Come, let me introduce to some associates of mine." And the Omega tugged the still tensed Kal over to a group of mingling people.

Yes, Kal was happy. Apart for the treats of bloody murder still on his mind, he was ecstatic.


End file.
